Besos sabor frutilla
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Leon se siente solo esta navidad por la pérdida de su familia. El olvido de sus hermanas y un amor imposible hará que su corazón marchite. Sólo pide una cosa para estas navidades: una familia. El reencuentro con alguien hará que su día se torne de otro color.


**Este fic participa del evento de "Amigo invisible 2016" del foro Resident Evil: Behind The Horror y está hecho y dedicado para Ada G. Kennedy.**

* * *

Hace varios años he dejado de lado aquella mujer de rojo. La rutina de buscarla para conquistar su amor frío me resultaba una pérdida de tiempo. Un juego de adolescentes, nada de mi tipo. Mi vida debía continuar como viene siguiendo. Todo calmo, sin reproches ni arrepentimientos sobre mis decisiones. Debo seguir y, aunque duela el amor, no volvería jamás a buscar uno. Salí de casa unos minutos, necesitaba del aire fresco de aquella mañana. Caminé revolviendo algunas hojas de la vereda llevando las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta puesto que el fresco quebrajaba mis dedos. Una relente brisa topó con mi rostro, obligándome a ocultarlo bajo la bufanda que traía conmigo. Un trozo de tela tejido hace algunos años por mi abuela y que aún conservo conmigo en memoria de sus cuidados hacia mí cuando mis padres fallecieron a temprana edad. Un afable suvenir del día del cumpleaños de mi vida y el último de sus días. Era muy joven en ese entonces y estaba bastante apegado a ella. Mis vacaciones siempre fueron en su casa. Allí tenía algunos primos con los que pasar el tiempo. O mejor dejaba volar el tiempo con los relatos de mi abuelo de las exhaustivas jornadas en su granja. Siendo lo más divertido de la historia cuando un gallo correteaba a un primo en aquellas épocas de mi infancia. Luego el tiempo pasó, pasaba lento pero, para mí, era una eternidad. Los días de mis abuelos estaban contados como las hojas colgando de las ramas de los árboles como el frío en el que vivo. Ese día no quise levantarme de la cama. Estaba destruido. Entendí lo que era amar aunque fuese un pariente cercano pero lo había entendido. Es un sentimiento bastante grato y confortable siempre y cuando sea dado por igual. En mi caso con aquella mujer nunca se nos dio. Sin embargo aún prevalece en el fondo de mí pero está tapado por la suciedad de su evasión. Desentendiendo cómo se puede amar tanto sin esperar nada a cambio. El deseo desmoralizado de dar todo a cambio de nada. No lo entiendo. No me entiendo. Doblé en la calle directa a la plaza. Estar un rato entre la gente me haría olvidar a personas que ahora ni quiero recordar.

En el trayecto choqué con una mujer con las bolsas de algunas compras. Adornos navideños de un color rojo brillante, pasión. Tomé las cajas y algunas otras cosas como las esferas o la estrella dorada del árbol. Alcé la mirada y noté aquellos ojos castaños que odiaba recordar.

—Ada…—murmuré estirando las manos para que tomara sus pertenencias.

—Buenos días, Leon—respondió serena y tomando torpemente los objetos de mis manos. Yo sonreí. No sabía exactamente el porqué. Sólo lo hice. Supuse que sería la felicidad involuntaria de verla o simplemente en respuesta a su sonrisa radiante.

—¿Lista para la noche buena?—mencioné con una media sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

—Depende de lo que signifique "Noche buena" para vos—respondió con ese típico tono de burla en su voz.

—Hablo de la navidad. No lo tomés por el mal camino.

Ella rió tenuemente. Yo suspiré pesadamente. Con la mirada clavada en sus facciones sutiles y finas describiendo su apariencia similar a las personas orientales.

—Tengo que marcharme. Debo arreglar algunas cosas para esta noche—mencionó pasando ardua por mi costado.

—¿La pasarás con alguien?—pregunté yendo detrás de ella con la mano al aire tratando de detenerla.

—No—exclamó mirándome por encima de su hombro.

La suerte parecía jugar de mi lado.

 _"_ _¿Qué digo? Yo ya no la quiero. Es más, se podía decir que soy libre de sus encantos. O no del todo todavía…"_

Divagué un momento hasta caer en cuenta cuál era mi destino antes de ella. Rememoré y seguí hasta la plaza. El amarillo era la tonalidad con la que el paisaje se pintaba a pincelazos rápidos. Algunos niños jugando con los montones de hojas del lugar, esparciéndolas al aire y luego juntarlas nuevamente del piso para volverlas a lanzar. De alguna manera me recordaba a mí. Juntando lo que estaba el suelo. Roto, desdichado y pobre para lanzarlo al aire con falsas esperanzas de que salga a flote nuevamente. Era la interpretación del amor no correspondido de mi alma. Mi alma teñido de rojo. Dudo de que si es teñido de rojo de la sangre o del rojo que a ella tanto le gusta.

Fui a sentarme al banco más cercano posible pero lo más alejado de unos niños que jugaban a la pelota. Por si acaso que saliese disparada a mí y termine en el hospital. Los veía reírse, bromear entre ellos como es cotidiano. Otros, en cambio, correteaban de lado a lado entre risas. Todos eran felices. Todos excepto yo. Un hombre el cual jamás sabrá lo que es amor ajeno al parentesco. Juro que hubiese deseado, aunque sea unos cinco minutos, el amor de alguien. Que se me acerque y me abrace como si el destino haya predicado el fin del mañana. Inevitablemente vuelvo a pensar en ella. Quiero sacarla de mis pensamientos. Borrar cada cruce de miradas que algunas veces logramos tener. Llevé mis manos entre mis piernas, entrelazándolas una con la otra y, apretando fuertemente de ellas, susurré para mí mismo.

" _Simplemente no puedo olvidarla"_

Inhalé aire y lo exhalé lentamente. Me puse de pie y volví a casa. Debía preparar algunas cosas para la noche de navidad. No podría quedarme sin festejar algo aunque sea con amigos cercanos. Supuse que pasarla con Claire y Chris sería divertido. Helena no podría faltar al igual que Hunnigan. Después de todo, ellos son los amigos más cercanos que tengo. Sé que no me dejarían solo y menos en una fecha tan significativa para los hermanos, es la cual la festejan en familia. La única familia que tienen, el uno al otro. Siento pena por ellos. Perder a la madre de tan jóvenes es la peor tragedia que podrían haber pasado. Son fuertes, no lo dudo. Eso se demuestra con su actitud. Son grandes personas dispuestas a todo por los demás. Me identifico con ellos en un solo aspecto: la pérdida de seres queridos desde muy joven. Yo, por ejemplo, perdí a mi padre de muy niño. Él se había ido una tarde a trabajar como siempre solía hacerlo hasta que el reloj marcó las diez y él no llegaba. Esperamos pensando que había salido a comprar algo para la cena de aquella noche. Las manillas del reloj daban las once y para ese entonces mi padre no había llegado. No quisimos pensar lo peor. Mamá lo llamó y lo volvió a llamar esperanzada de que sea sólo un momento de tensión y no pase a problemas mayores. Mi madre llamó a la policía cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche. Ellos llegaron pasado los quince minutos. Tocaron la puerta y mamá corrió a abrirle desesperada. Del miedo no podía gesticular coherentemente una palabra. Estaba aterrada y yo sufría por verla así. En ese entonces tenía ocho años. Era muy pequeño como para sufrir de esa forma. Era mi padre y temía por su pérdida. Era como un amigo para mí y sus consejos y afecto eran significativos para mí. El oro no se compararía con el valor que tenía la vida de mi padre para mí. Quizá sea mejor dejar de contar esto porque las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y se me dificultaba la visión. Apreté el puño de mi chaqueta con la mano afín y limpié mis ojos con él. Contar mi historia se me hace una tortura por la rememoración de cada tragedia que pasé. Llegué a casa y busqué a mi gata para darle su alimento. Exclamé su nombre pero no obtuve resultado. Pasé por el pasillo hasta la habitación y la encontré dormida sobre mi cama. Sonreí y lentamente me fui acercando hasta llegar a la cama y así cargarla entre mis brazos.

—Asha, ya te dije que no podés dormir en mi cama, preciosa—murmuré rascando con el índice la parte trasera de su oreja. Ella ronroneaba cerrando los ojos y acobijando su cabeza entre mis ropas. Ella es la única compañera en mi vida. Siempre me alegra sentirla a los pies de mi cama, caminando hasta mi rostro para ocultarse bajo el cuello como un bebé en busca de cuidados. Me hace sentir querido luego de la historia que ya conté—Vamos, tengo tu comida en la cocina—caminé con ella hasta la cocina. Allí tomé de la heladera un paquete de alimento de gatos. Algo tan desagradable para un humano pero a ella le encanta. No comprendo a las mujeres sinceramente. Les gustan cosas tan extrañas a veces.

Ella caminó elegante hasta su tarro de alimento y comió lentamente como degustando la comida como un humano lo haría. Yo la observaba de vez en cuando mientras ordenaba un poco lo de la noche anterior. Había estado tomando algunas cervezas con unos compañeros de trabajo. Una especie de humilde despedida ya que cada cual saldría para su camino. Tomaríamos una trayectoria distinta. Cada cual por su lado. Yo, en cambio, me quedé en el trabajo actual de agente. Se me hacía más cómodo por el hecho de ya conocer gente.

Terminé con el aseo y me decidí por sentarme a pensar algunas cosas. Asha se sentó en mi regazo luego de haber terminado de comer. Acaricié su espalda a lo largo y soltó un pequeño ronroneo. Tenía algunas cosas por comprar para esta noche, además de avisarles a mis amigos sobre lo de esta noche si es que no tienen ningún otro compromiso. Me levanté cargando a mi compañera en brazos y fui a buscar mi teléfono a mi habitación. Marqué para llamar a Claire.

—¿Hola?—se escuchó del otro lado—Hey, Leon…pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, ¿cómo has estado?

—No podría olvidarme de una amiga—respondí esbozando una sonrisa amplia—Estoy bien. Un tanto solo pero bien. Claire…una cosa. ¿Ustedes dos tienen algún compromiso para esta noche?

Ella tardó unos minutos en responder. Temí por la respuesta en ese exasperante instante.

—No, hasta ahora nadie nos ha invitado—dijo en tono dudoso.

A mí se me alegró un poco la vida. Tener a alguien con quien pasar la navidad se me hacía algo realmente agradable. No como años anteriores que la única compañera para platicar fue Asha. Ella siempre tan atenta a mí. Hubiese deseado la aparición de Ada en esta noche. Sería el regalo perfecto para navidad. Es lo único que pido y rezo por ello.

—Es que quería saber si quieren pasarla acá en casa. Chris puede traer algo para tomar sino se nos vuelve loco—comenté bromeando y ella rió.

—Chris no es alcohólico—me reprochó—Tengo que preguntarle a él porque creo que estaba ocupado.

—Es broma—recalqué—Bueno…avisame si vienen. Yo los espero.

—Será un hecho que vayamos, Leon. Tenés que preparar canapés. Sabés cómo me gustan.

—De queso y salmón ahumado. Sí, lo sé—respondí asintiendo varias veces con los ojos dando vueltas y vueltas.

—Ah, y algo de carne para Chris. Se pondría muy molesto si no come carne—agregó.

—¿Algo más?

—Ah, sí. Preparame tu bañera con agua caliente y burbujas. Quiero tomar un baño allí—mencionó entre risas.

—¡Ah, claro!—exclamé—¿También querés que te saque a pasear el perro?

—Si me hacés ese favor—respondió entre risas y yo bufé molesto—Vos porque tenés el lujo de tener una bañera. En cambio yo tengo que conformarme con una ducha—sabía que era un broma.

—De acuerdo, acá los espero.

—¡Hasta la noche, Leon!—exclamó entusiasmada y colgó.

 _"_ _¿¡Qué se piensa esta mujer!? ¡No tengo tiempo como para cocinar todo eso! ¡ADEMÁS COMO SI ESTUVIERA TAN BARATO EL SALMÓN AHUMADO!_

Rezongué ronco. Esta mujer a veces me enferma con sus caprichos. El celular sobre la mesa volvió a sonar. Me asomé y noté que se trataba de Claire. Deslicé la pantalla y lo puse en mi oído.

—¿Te falto pedirme algo más?—hablé severo.

—Sí, ¿Puede ir Piers? Chris dice que puede estar solo para navidad. Es que perdió a sus padres de muy joven sumado a las horribles cicatrices que quedaron en su persona luego de haberse inyectado el virus. Chris desde entonces prometió cuidar de él a toda costa.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar nuevamente esa espantosa frase. Volvió a mí aquella noticia que la policía nos había dado para navidad. Esa noche nos informaron que mi padre había sido golpeado hasta morir en un callejón. Y todo para robarle el dinero que traía a casa para poder comer y no morir de hambre. Mi madre estaba en shock. No respondía a ninguna pregunta que la autoridad formulaba. Esa noche tuvimos que pasarla en el hospital por un desmayo de mi madre y más tarde ir a reconocer el cuerpo de mi padre. Luego del alta y el reconocimiento del cadáver, mi madre salió en llanto desgarrador. La abracé fuertemente, susurrándole el amor que sentía por ella. Al llegar a casa, me derrumbé en mi habitación, lloré como nunca lo hice en mi vida. Esa noche no fue una "noche buena".

—¿Leon? ¿Leon? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?

—¿Ah? Ah, sí. Es que me quedé pensando en algo. ¿Acaso Chris no puede despegarse de su novio por un momento?—acoté conteniendo la risa por la respuesta predilecta de la pelirroja.

—¡Que no son novios!—exclamó un tanto eufórica. Casi se me rompe el tímpano por sus gritos.

—Oh, vamos. Ni yo me comporto así con Helena. Un amigo no se comporta de esa manera—caminaba por la casa, haciendo ademanes con las manos como si ella los pudiera ver.

—¿Así como?—preguntó pensativa.

—Como dos tortolos—se me dibujó una sonrisa divertida y amplia en mis labios.

—¡Leon!

—Bueno, bueno. Sí, puede venir. Pero controlá a Chris. No quiero besuqueos ni apretones en mi casa—la risa contenida se escapaba entre el poco espacio que quedaba entre mis labios hasta que solté una estrepitosa carcajada.

—A veces te ponés tan estúpido—dijo ella disimulando su molestia.

—Lo sé. Hasta luego—colgué dejando el teléfono donde estaba anteriormente.

 _"_ _Creo que tendría que ir a buscar lo necesario antes de que sea tarde y esté todo cerrado"_

—Sí, será lo mejor—dije para mí persona. Troté a la puerta tomando el teléfono a la pasada. Me paré en seco en el umbral de la puerta y miré hacia atrás justo donde mi gata se hallaba echada—Cuidá la casa—dije señalándola. Ella maulló en respuesta—¡Esa es mi chica!—exclamé sonriente y cerré la puerta bajo llave.

Fui por el lado contrario a la plaza. Agradezco que los mercados estén cerca, de lo contrario, estaría agotado y mi edad no me favorece. Al llegar, me quedé mirando a un mendigo pidiendo algo de comida. Otra cosa que me da impotencia es el ver a las personas en ese estado. Sin nadie con quien compartir una noche tan importante. Empiezo a sospechar que la humanidad se pierde generación tras generación. Entré al local, tomé un canasto y fui a los apurones revisando cada estante en busca de algo esencial para aquel hombre. Tomé una botella de agua de uno de los estantes y apuré hacia el sector de comida. Allí busqué un poco de alimento para aquel hombre. Pensé que uno de esos sándwiches le agradaría. De paso busqué algo del salmón para Claire y un poco de carne para el hermano si es que no quiero ganarme unos gritos por parte de los dos. Soy torpe a veces por dejarme manipular por aquellos dos. Es que siempre termino haciendo lo que quieren. Admito que yo hago lo mismo pero ellos resultan ser un tanto caprichosos con sus festines. Medité un segundo delante de la estantería de quesos. Preguntándome con la mano en la barbilla cuál de todos era el que le gustaba. Tomé mi celular y marqué a ella.

—¿Leon? ¿Qué pasó ahora?—habló más calmada que hace unos minutos.

—Emmm…¿Qué queso era para tus canapés? ¿El cheddar o azul?—pregunté rascando mi sien derecha con el índice de la mano afín.

—Leon…los canapés llevan queso crema.

 _"_ _Oh…"_

—Emm…¡Ah, sí!—exclamé fingiendo saber con una sonrisa falsa—Es que…mejor, mejor sigo con las compras.

—¿¡Estás comprando para hacer mi comida favorita!? ¡Sos el mejor, Leon!—exclamaba entusiasta.

—Sí, eso hago.

 _Y no sé por qué._

De atrás se escuchó una voz de un hombre. Al instante supe que se trataba de Chris porque ya estaba regañándola por coquetear con hombres. Yo reía para mis adentros. Eran bastante cómicas las escenas de celos de Chris. Siempre sobreprotegiendo a su hermana. Yo hacía lo mismo con la mía, sólo que ahora ya no es lo mismo por nuestras notables diferencias. Ahora no somos más que hermanos de sangre, lo de corazón no va con nosotros aunque, confieso, que extraño su presencia. Debería llamarla aunque sea para decirle que la quiero y que tenga una linda navidad.

—¡Gracias, Leon! ¡Nos vemos luego!—exclamó animada y colgó la llamada. Miré unos minutos el celular y noté que eran las doce de la noche.

—¡Mierda! ¡Se me pasó el día!—corrí hacia la sección de congelados y tomé un poco de carne al azar que me encontré en exhibición. Luego de haber conseguido los ingredientes necesarios, entre ellos unas frutillas ya que me encantan, y proseguí caminar apurado hacia el cajero.

 _¿¡Tanto tiempo estuve en el mercado!? ¡No puede ser!_

Me detuve a pensar un rato la situación.

—Si me vine a las nueve de la mañana—hablé para mí mismo en la carrera a la caja—Y son las doce de la noche…¡Oh, mierda!—saqué nuevamente el celular y configuré la hora a la adecuada—Me olvidé que el reloj estaba mal configurado. Son las diez de la mañana—fruncí el entrecejo con disgusto. Esto de los horarios me tortura fatalmente. No soy de llegar tarde a nada pero, si llegase a pasar, puedo resultar peor que una mujer histérica. Llegué y miré a la mujer de turno. Ella me saludó con un "Buenos días" y una sonrisa radiante.

 _¡Qué chistoso! Ahora todos me recalcan que seguimos de mañana._

Era una joven bastante atractiva, de unos 26 años calculo. Castaña claro y unos ojos avellanas preciosos.

 _Debería de mirar a esa chica. Tranquilamente podría ser mi hija._

—Me siento pedófilo—murmuré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Disculpa, señor. ¿Me habló?—respondió ella asomándose hacia adelante para verme la cara.

Yo reí con una estupidez enorme y negué varias veces rascándome la nuca.

—No, señorita. Hablo solo a veces. Es…una costumbre—hablé un poco más calmo.

—Yo también hablo sola a veces. Es bueno para tomar decisiones—comentó. Giró hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa. La imité y di la vuelta para embolsar las cosas. Sentí un pequeño golpe sobre mi hombro. Giré hacia dónde provino y noté a Helena a mi lado.

—¿Hombre de mandados?—acotó ella con una media sonrisa.

—No se me dan bien—respondí concentrado en mi tarea—¿Preparándote para navidad?—agregué luego.

—Sí, claro. A pasarla sin mi hermana ahora—esto último lo dijo cabizbaja. Noté un poco de desinterés en la época. La entiendo, yo tampoco tengo a ningún familiar pero los amigos siempre valen.

—Si querés podés ir a casa—dije una vez pago mi mercancía y dirigiéndome a la puerta con las bolsas—Van a ir unos amigos. ¡Va! Si querés…

—¡Seguro!—respondió sonriente interrumpiéndome. Ella tomó sus cosas y marchó a mi ritmo. Una vez fuera, salí en dirección al mendigo que me encontré en la puerta y le di sus respectivas cosas acompañadas de un "Feliz Navidad" algo descarado de mi parte pero la intención de alegrar las personas es lo que cuenta. A cambio recibí un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el que mi madre me daba. Le devolví el gesto con la misma intensidad. Al menos hice feliz a una persona para navidad y eso es lo que cuenta. Una vez que cortamos el abrazo, me miró con una sonrisa amplia de felicidad y me susurró:

"Feliz navidad para vos también"

 _Ojalá fuesen felices mis navidades…_

Seguí a Helena hasta la esquina de la cuadra, allí iba a tomar otro camino contrario al mío.

—¿A las diez te parece?—dije antes de despedirme.

—Hecho—asintió con la cabeza.

—Y en lo posible ayudame con la comida. Vos sabés que no soy muy bueno—agregué y ella rió.

—Dale, más tarde voy para tu casa—continuó su camino dándome la espalda. Yo hice lo mismo y marché para mi casa.

En el trayecto, me crucé con quien menos quería cruzarme. Aquella misteriosa mujer de rojo. Parecía apurada por la forma de andar. Mi interior decía que debía llamarla aunque no tenga un motivo. Sólo quería hablar un momento con ella sin embargo, no lo hice. La dejé pasar. No quiero volver a la misma rutina. Es mejor dejar ir todo sentimiento, sólo así podré ser libre. Seguí mi camino hasta casa. No quería volver a revivir ese amor no correspondido, la tristeza en esta navidad no debería existir para mí. Me faltaba alguien más para llamar, era Hunnigan. Marqué su número y esperé a que contestase. En silencio quedó la llamada, nadie hablaba ni el contestador daba. Suspiré pesadamente pensando en que se hallaba ocupada o algo por el estilo. Nada alarmante.

Al llegar a casa dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa. Estaba un tanto hambriento por lo cual decidí preparar algo rápido y simple, sin muchos revuelos puesto que era tarde y las ganas de cocinar algo no se hacían presente. Algún que otra picada no vendría nada mal. Luego de comer algo improvisado, caminé a mi habitación. Allí me arrojé de piedra a la cama y cesé al instante. Una siesta era todo lo que necesitaba.

Me acuerdo que soñé que estaba ella conmigo. Volvía a verla después de tantos años sin sus abrazos. La muerte no puede matar el amor de madre ni porque se gaste en hacerlo durante una eternidad. Ella me llamaba para darme un último abrazo y un beso en mi mejilla acompañado de un "Te amo, hijo mío".

 _Y yo a vos, mamá…te amo mucho._

Fue un momento bastante placentero para mí. Una vez más pude estar con mi mamá aunque no físicamente. Da igual, eso no importa. Al menos sé que ella desde dónde sea que esté, me está cuidando. Porque el amor de madre no posee fronteras y va más allá de lo que se pueda ver o tocar. Se siente en uno y eso lo hace especial. Es de esperarse que sueñe con esto porque es lo que quiero para esta navidad. Tenerla una vez más, sino fuese cinco minutos más para poder abrazarla y estaría feliz después de eso. Ayudaría a no sentirme tan solo.

Desperté de aquella agraciada ensoñación con el inquietante ruido del celular. Lo busqué en la chaqueta al borde de la cama y al dar con él noté que Ingrid era quien llamaba. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama y contesté algo desidioso.

—¿Leon? ¿Qué pasa? Andaba algo ocupada—comentó con la voz calma y seria.

—Te había llamado para ver si vos hacías algo esta navidad—alegué frotándome los ojos para despabilarme un tanto.

—Emm…—vaciló unos segundos antes de responder—…sí, tengo una cena, ¿por qué lo decías?

—Era para ver si venías un rato para pasarla conmigo y unos amigos. Pero si ya tenés su un compromiso no hay problema.

—Perdón, me hubiese gustado poder ir, Leon.

—No hay problema. Hasta luego y pasala bien esta navidad.

—Gracias e igualmente. Nos vemos pronto, Leon.

Colgó y yo dejé aquel aparato a un lado de la cama, con deseos de volver a dormirme. Usé mi brazo para tapar la claridad que daba a mis ojos. Resultaba incómoda y no podía concentrarme en lo que quería. Inevitablemente vuelvo a caer en ese pensamiento molesto. Es ella quien me tuvo todo el día pensando en cómo acercarme a hablarle pero mi otra parte no quiere seguir tras sus pasos. Está hastiada de tanto andar para no llegar a ningún lado con ese juego. Además, ya demostré que podía tenerme cuando quisiese pero la cosa no irán siempre a su antojo. Yo quiero vivir a mi manera, sin estar preso de un sentimiento no correspondido. No puedo ser su sombra para que ella me enceguezca con la luz maldita de su seducción. Parece disfrutarlo pero ya no más. Debo darme una oportunidad. Nuevamente caí en un sueño profundo y ella formaba parte como siempre ha sido. Esta vez no podía alcanzarla. Estaba a cientos de metros lejos de mí. Contemplaba los copos de nieve sobre el cristal de una ventana de la cual ninguna pared la sostenía. Era oscuridad lo que la rodeaba y se hallaba sola, completamente sola. Si avanzaba lo suficiente, seguiría lejana a mí. Lejana y fría, contemplando a su alrededor e ignorándome cuando hago todo por llegar a ella.

Rodé de la cama al suelo al escuchar unos golpes violentos a la madera de la puerta. Asha, expectante, miraba desde el borde de la cama, al parecer se reía en el interior de mi desgraciada caída. Vestí mis jeans y corrí a la puerta a ver de quién se trataba. Asomé el ojo por la mirilla de la puerta y vi a Helena al otro lado.

 _¿Qué hacía acá?_

Abrí y entró atropellándose con sus propias piernas, gritando algunas cosas que no entendí al principio porque el sueño seguía pegado a mí.

—¿¡Me escuchaste, Leon!?—exclamó ella y yo respondí asintiendo varias veces sin tener idea de lo que me hablaba—¡Entonces andá a vestirte que son las nueve de la noche!

 _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nueve de la noche!?_

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta casi desorbitarse. Corrí a la habitación para vestirme lo más rápido que pude. Volví y me encontré a Helena riendo estrepitosamente. Fruncí el entrecejo con notoria molestia. Estoy seguro que fue una broma de ella para joderme el maldito día.

—No…no pensás vestirte que se hace tarde—comentaba entre risas—Son las siete, Leon.

—Ja, ja. Qué chistosa—respondí cruzando los brazos.

—Hay que pasarla bien esta noche—agregó ella algo afligida. En su mirada se notaba la pena de haber perdido a su hermana hace poco tiempo. Yo también estoy igual de entristecido pero el hecho de que tengo amigos con quiénes pasar la navidad. Personas a quiénes sí les importo. Me acerqué a ella y le sonreí ampliamente palmando un poco su hombro.

—Con amigos—agregué y me dirigí a la heladera para tomar cada ingrediente para preparar la comida.

Luego de un par de horas, la comida estaba servida sobre la mesa y los invitados llegaban. Chris con Claire y Piers trajeron bebidas, alcohólicas, claro porque si no Chris no toma nada. Él y sus cervezas. Piers llegó por detrás, sosteniendo el champaña para cuando la hora llegue. Pobre, el parche en su ojo me genera cierta pena siendo tan joven y entregado a su trabajo tiene que pasarle la peor de las tragedias aunque a su brazo lo pudieron reconstruir, las heridas siguen vigentes en él. Claire traía consigo algunos regalos que, era obvio, compró con la tarjeta de Chris. Por eso la cara de amargado. La pelirroja vino hacia mí y sentí su par de brazos sobre mí terminando en un abrazo efusivo. Yo correspondí de la misma manera, sonriéndome sobre su hombro.

Recuerdos vagos regresan a mi mente. Era mi hermana en ese entonces, no Claire. Mi pequeña hermana quien ahora no está conmigo. Se fue con mi hermana mayor para evitar los riesgos de quedarse sola por el hecho de trabajar de agente. La extraño, las extraño…

 _Extraño a mi familia…_

Claire notó las lágrimas por debajo de mis ojos. Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y las limpió con su pulgar, dedicándome una sonrisa amplia.

—Gracias por estar aquí, chicos—musité apretando los ojos tratando de no llorar. Chris se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, palmando varias veces mi espalda.

—Somos una familia después de todo y es mentira eso de que tenés que ser de sangre para serlo. Sólo se tiene que sentir—dijo luego de separarme un poco tomándome por los hombros. Yo asentí esbozando una media sonrisa. Un poco de cada uno logramos tener todo armado antes de la media noche. La decoración de la mesa, la comida lista y todo servido a la espera de que la hora llegase.

Terminado todo, juntamos lo que quedó y llevamos toda la vajilla para ir a buscar las copas para el brindis. Faltando media hora para la media noche, decidimos conversar acerca de nuestra vida personal luego de un largo lapso de separación. Helena nos contó que estaba saliendo con un chico del cual nunca nombró por su nombre, sólo hacía referencias a un soldado castaño, nada más que eso. Tenía a alguien en la mira pero no quería hacerle pasar un rato a la mujer por lo que me lo guardé para mí. Claire platicaba con ella amenamente sobre ropa. Mientras que Chris observaba de vez en cuando al menor, preguntándole si estaba bien o por si quería algo y él asentía sin decir palabra, sólo se limitaba a sonreírle. A todo esto tenía en su mano una copa de cerveza la cual Piers intentaba sacarle inútilmente porque éste era empujado hacia un lado con facilidad. Su humor tan exasperante resultaba una comedia para nosotros. Sus intentos de arrebatarle la copa a Chris y sus enojos recios solían sacarnos algunas sonrisas.

—¡Capitán! ¡Dejá de tomar!—exclamaba abalanzándose sobre el mayor, estirando su brazo hacia la copa y Chris se la corría de lugar y se le reía en la cara. Esto empeoraba el humor del joven quien se tiró encima para inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo y así arrebatarle la copa.

—Vamos, Chris. Hacele caso a tu novio que se enoja sino—comenté con una media sonrisa divertida. Piers frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada fría hacia un lado, reincorporándose sobre su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Chris casi me asesina con la mirada y yo reí con nervios de que salte a mí y me termine golpeando o algo por el estilo. A veces me paso del límite con mis chistes. Y a Chris no le hacen gracia, siquiera un poco.

—No es mucho, Piers. Sólo fueron dos copas—musitó Chris volviendo a tomar la copa, llevándola a sus labios para darle un sorbo.

—Está bien. Vos ganás. Después parate solo a ver si te mantenés erguido—refunfuñó entre dientes. Chris le palmó la espalda y dejó la copa sobre la mesa, jurando no volver a tocarla. Piers le negó todo, diciéndole que eso es lo que siempre le dice. A cambio recibió las risas de todos, esto le puso ardiendo en ira más no dijo nada. Sólo se enmudeció hasta un silencio incómodo que nos quebrajaba la columna con su frialdad.

El reloj daba la hora de las doce en punto. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos. El tiempo exacto donde las copas fueron alzadas al aire, chocando sutilmente contra otras entre sonrisas y felicitaciones. Deseándonos una buena vida y brindando por lo mejor que en ese entonces teníamos: una familia.

Eso que nos hacía falta y anhelábamos desde hace tiempo. Soñándolo y que al fin pudimos conseguir. Ellos ya estaban hechos pero a mí, a mí me faltaba algo para sonreír. Y ese algo tengo asumido que jamás pasaría ni porque se lo ruegue a todas las estrellas del cielo. Ni porque vendiese mi alma al diablo se me otorgaría esa oportunidad. Entre golosinas y charlas pasó el tiempo, haciéndose eso de la una de la madrugada. Chris y Claire decidieron marcharse comentando la cantidad de trabajo que tenían. Piers estuvo de acuerdo con el mayor. Así se fueron en el auto del mayor quien conducía porque, según comentarios de Claire, no le presta su auto a nadie. Helena fue la única que se quedó allí con la excusa de querer levantar la mesa aunque muy en el fondo sabía que empezaría nuevamente con su interrogatorio. Le había dicho que yo mañana lo haría pero insistía en quedarse.

—¿Aún pensás en ella? No puede ser que haya pasado tanto tiempo y tus sentimientos se mantengan intactos. Me parece increíble—comentó ella con deje de decepción y llevando unos platos a la mesada de la cocina.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, Helena, por favor—respondí con seriedad y sin muchos ánimos de entablar una conversación con ese tema de fondo. Luego sonrió apenada. De allí tomó sus cosas una vez terminado el trabajo y se despidió de mí con un abrazo fuerte. Agradeciéndome el hecho de haber pasado una navidad como ella quería. Con personas a las que llamaba su familia. Yo correspondí con la misma intensidad, sonriendo por encima de su hombro. Sentí su alegría interna por unos segundos. Era desbordante y fresca como mañana de rocío. Luego se marchó a paso lento por la calle transversal de la que yo vivía.

Las piernas me pesaban por eso es que iba arrastrando los pies sobre la madera del suelo. Asha me seguía hasta mi habitación, recostándose junto a mí. Lo más cercana posible a mi rostro. Ronroneándome en la barbilla siendo motivo por el que sonreí entre risas. Luego de unos minutos tocan la puerta a las apuradas. Me senté lo más rápido que pude para ver si cesaba o no. Caí en cuenta que alguien quería entrar a mi casa por lo que corrí hacia la puerta tal como estaba para ver de quién se trataba.

Al abrir veo una silueta femenina cabizbaja. De Ada se trataba y sus motivos para estar aquí eran nulos para mí. No había uno coherente para estarlo.

—Ada, ¿qué ha pasado?—pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada perdida en ella.

—He querido pasar acá para ver cómo la habías pasado—cabeceaba para ver el interior de la casa—Veo que te trajeron regalos, ¿no estás bastante grande para los regalos?—inquirió ella con una sonrisa.

—No, de hecho, me los trajeron unos amigos—afirmé severo.

—¿Puedo pasar?—dijo enseñando la botella de champaña que traía consigo.

Asentí y me hice a un lado, dejando el suficiente espacio para que pasase. Ella caminó lentamente y con elegancia hacia el sillón, allí se sentó cruzando las piernas. Cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta sentarme al pequeño sillón de enfrente, posando mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

—Se me pasó por alto, ¡qué mal educada!—exclamó ella y luego prosiguió con una sonrisa—Feliz navidad, Leon. ¿Por qué tan distante? ¿Podrías sentarte conmigo, por favor?

—Gracias—dije poniéndome de pie así caminaba hacia ella e hiciera lo que ella me pidió. Ella se acercaba lentamente, dando tumbos sobre el sillón. Sentí su mano sobre mis cabellos, haciéndolos a un lado para poder verme.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?—pregunté para cambiar el tema y dejar ese incómodo momento.

—He dejado eso de lado, Leon. Es bastante estresante a veces, ¿sabés? Además, he querido dejar de lado todo—relataba pasivamente, sin mostrar gestos ni hacer ademanes, sólo hablaba.

—¿Por qué? Si eras bastante buena haciendo de espía—afirmé ladeando mi cabeza hacia el espaldar del sillón.

—Por esto—susurró tomando de mis mejillas y aproximándose lo suficiente para sellarnos en un beso. Era tosco y desesperado a lo primero. Luego fue tomando más de mi aliento. Ella lo cortó de repente y se separó a lo brusco. Musitando un perdón tan afligido que hería sus pocos sentimientos. Colgaba de mi cuello, ocultándose en mi pecho descubierto. Parecía derrumbarse y el por qué era confuso, no entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba.

 _¿Soledad o desamor? ¿Cuál de las dos?_

–Ada…—murmuré acariciando sus cabellos negros—¿Qué pasa?

No contestaba en lo absoluto, sólo se quedó enmudecida.

Volví a preguntarle acercándome lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos llorar. El corazón se me hizo añicos y ella no hacía más que negar repetidamente sacudiendo su cabeza. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Yéndose hacia la esquina donde allí desapareció por la penumbra. Yo me quedé en la puerta a la espera de su regreso pero no se me dio. Sólo se marchó y nunca más volvió.

* * *

 **Sí, ya sé. Se me pasó un poco las palabras pero son ochentas palabras de más. (?)**

 **Sé que le faltó romance pero no lo hice tan explícito porque tengo ganas de escribir un segundo capítulo sobre esto donde se profundice la relación y toda la tragedia de los padres. (También me faltó el drama pero lo compensaré en el segundo capítulo)**

 **Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Saludos, Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
